Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are produced from subterranean reservoir formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The processes involved in recovering hydrocarbons from a reservoir are becoming increasingly complex. Subterranean production is a highly expensive and extensive endeavor and the industry generally relies heavily upon educated predictions of reservoir conditions to characterize the reservoir prior to making substantial investments to optimize well placement within the reservoir, optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce, process and transport the hydrocarbons from the reservoir.
An operation at a well environment may require that a wellhead connection unit (WCU) be brought on site. Typically, one arm of the WCU will connect to a source, for example, a manifold or manifold trailer, that provides or supplies a pressurized fluid and then another arm of the WCU will connect to the wellhead. For example, a crane may be utilized to connect the WCU to the wellhead using a crane. The crane picks or lifts an arm of the wellhead connection unit and moves the arm over to the wellhead. A remote connector is disposed on each arm of the wellhead connection unit. An arm is positioned such that the remote connector of the arm engages the wellhead. Fluid flows from the manifold trailer into a first arm of the WCU coupled to the manifold trailer. The fluid is flowed through the first arm to the second arm of the WCU. The second arm is coupled to the wellhead such that the fluid flows through the second arm to the wellhead.
The flow of fluid from the manifold through the arm of the WCU coupled to the wellhead is pressurized. This pressurization may be hazardous to personnel and the surrounding environment. For example, opening up or activating the hydraulics system at the wellhead that connects the remote connector to the wellhead before depressurization may release pressurized fluid. Such a release may cause harm or injury to the surrounding environment including personnel and equipment. A fail-safe system that prevents the remote connector from disengaging from the wellhead while the manifold is pressurized is needed.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.